No me dejes
by ALightInTheDark12
Summary: El alto costo del accidente de Quinn hace que Rachel finalmente vea las cosas como son. One-shot. FABERRY. POV de Quinn y Rachel. (Ubicado en 3x14; On My Way)


No entiendo por qué me doy cuenta hasta ahora que el Faberry también es mi OTP, no sé en qué mundo vivía antes. Disfrútenlo y ya saben: fav, follow o review :)

* * *

 **No me dejes**

 **POV de Quinn**

Así como algunas personas que salen de una fiesta antes de las diez de la noche, o aquellas que tienen hijos antes de los dieciocho y no saben sobre métodos anticonceptivos, incluida yo, no entiendo cómo es que hay personas que quieren casarse a una edad tan corta como la mía.

Es decir, ¡es un matrimonio! ¿Acaso Rachel cree que todo será como en un sueño o jugar a la casita? ¿Que simplemente todo va a ser el paraíso estando de la mano de Finn mientras caminan juntos hacia el atardecer?

No me imagino una vida a su lado y siendo la señora Hudson… Ni siquiera puedo pensar más allá de la noche de bodas, y eso ya podría considerarlo el mayor avance que podría existir en ese matrimonio.

Rachel Berry debería casarse con alguien más, alguien que conozca su lado vulnerable, todas aquellas razones por las que ha derramado montones de dramáticas lágrimas, por las que ha escrito canciones, por las que las interpreta cada semana, sin falta, la mayoría de las veces, y por conocerla mucho más a fondo.

¿Acaso la combinación de apellidos Berry-Fabray solamente suena bien en mi imaginación? Sé que sonará muy ñoño, pero lo he dicho muchas veces en voz alta, frente al espejo, pensando en un enorme y precioso vestido blanco, con un largo velo y un ramo frondoso entre mis manos, diciendo mis votos para aceptar ser la esposa de Rachel Berry.

Me muerdo el labio inferior con fuerza, pensando que todo eso que se ha producido en mi cabeza desde que vi a Rachel acercarse a Finn hace dos años sigue latente, y que no puedo creer que no se haya dado cuenta de lo que siento por ella.

Sé que he sido malvada y cruel, buscando alejarla de Finn a toda costa, simple y sencillamente porque mi parte envidiosa quiere que esté conmigo por siempre y para siempre, como he escuchado que se lo promete a él. Me enferma saber que estoy en camino a su boda, pero como buena 'amiga' tengo que hacerlo.

—¡No es justo! —digo, golpeando el volante pero concentrada en el camino. Siempre me he considerado una buena conductora—. ¡Todo es una farsa! ¡Ella debe estar conmigo!

Me muerdo el labio inferior con fuerza y suelto un gruñido, me acomodo el cabello y en el espejo retrovisor arreglo un poco del lápiz labial que arruiné por hacer eso. Vuelvo la mirada al frente y me topo con algo más para arruinar mi día, un estúpido tractor que tiene la brillante idea de retrasarme, que siendo honesta conmigo misma no es algo que me moleste tanto.

Muevo el auto hacia la izquierda, en el otro carril vienen otros cuantos autos más. Regreso detrás del tractor y recibo otro mensaje, seguramente la respuesta de Rachel. Debí mandar ese primer mensaje cuando estuviera cerca, para no sentir tanta presión encima, pero también tenía que decirle que estaría ahí sin duda, aunque tenga bilis en la boca cuando la vea ser la señora Hudson-Berry.

Cuando finalmente dejan de pasar autos rebaso al tractor por la izquierda, regreso a mi carril y puedo pisar un poco más el acelerador, aunque de nuevo llega ese pensamiento de que me estoy acercando a uno de los momentos más incomodos a los que me he enfrentado, y es mucho decir después de haber tenido una hija.

Recibo otro mensaje, y rompo con mi norma de no usar el celular mientras conduzco, a menos que sea una situación de vida o muerte. Y justo ahora podría ser el momento en el que Rachel me envía otro mensaje diciendo que por fin se dio cuenta de lo que siente por mí y que dejó a Finn en el altar, dispuesta a empezar una vida y una historia a mi lado.

Pero me encuentro con dos mensajes: 'APRESÚRATE' y '¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?'. Alterno la vista entre la pantalla de mi teléfono y el camino, quitando un poco el pie del acelerador. En los cruces próximos no hay ningún otro auto, como suele pasar en esta zona tan apartada, no entiendo por qué no tomé la autopista para llegar más rápido.

Termino de escribir mi respuesta, 'EN CAMINO', y presiono 'Enviar'. Me quedo concentrada en el envío un par de segundos, porque la pésima recepción y mi arcaico teléfono me han jugado muy malas bromas desde hace meses. Tengo que cambiarlo por al menos un aparato del mismo siglo, uno de esos enormes y costosos aparatos con pantalla táctil, mi vida sería mucho más sencilla con uno de ellos.

No entiendo por qué me presiona para llegar, si de entrada sabe mi descontento y casi odio por el hecho de que va a casarse, ahora sabiendo que está sobre mí para llegar me orilla más a no asistir. 'DEBERÍAS AGRADECER QUE ESTOY EN CAMINO', eso es lo que debí haber escrito.

Llego al siguiente cruce y giro la mirada a la derecha, ningún auto está en camino. No es sino hasta que escucho vidrio crujiendo, metal aplastando mis piernas y la bocina de un auto apagándose cuando recuerdo que siempre tengo que mirar a la izquierda en estos cruces, así habría visto el auto que acaba de golpearme.

—No quiero morir, ¡no quiero morir! ¡Dios, si estás ahí, no me dejes morir ahora! —digo entre sonidos guturales.

El auto se patina hacia la derecha, el aroma del caucho quemado y el sonido me atormentan los tímpanos. Mis gritos son algo que apenas yo puedo oír, trato de maniobrar para evitar que el auto vuelque y que quede hecha más un desastre.

Cuando el auto finalmente deja de moverse me quedo inmóvil unos segundos, las lágrimas de terror y desesperación salen sin que pueda controlarlas, los chillidos y lamentos me desgarran la garganta. Trato de abrir la puerta pero es imposible, está hecha trizas y atascada contra el asiento, unos cuantos trozos de cristal están incrustados en mi vestido.

Estiro la mano y trato de encontrar mi teléfono, lo encuentro y comienzo a escribir un mensaje a Rachel, mis manos tiemblan y mi visión está borrosa, el cinturón de seguridad me mantuvo en el asiento, pero eso no evitó que me golpeara muchas veces la cabeza.

La bolsa de aire sale disparada del volante, dejándome inconsciente ya que empiezo a sofocarme lentamente. En mi lucha por apartarla veo a un par de personas estacionando junto a mí, golpeando el vidrio de la ventana para romperlo y sacarme de aquí. No detecto el aroma de humo o de gasolina, afortunadamente el golpe también evitó una explosión.

Un último pensamiento llega a mi cabeza, la falta de aire y el dolor comienzan a vencerme: «tengo que llegar a su boda», y un último mensaje se queda a un tecla de ser enviado: 'ACCIDENTE DE AUTO, TE AMO'.

* * *

 **POV de Rachel**

Quién no he escuchado a montones de personas hablando sobre el valor que tienen los objetos o las personas, y lo poco que nos importa a menos que los perdamos, es entonces cuando nos damos cuenta de lo importante que eran para nosotros y la poca importancia que siempre les dimos.

En el instante en que todos comenzamos a recibir mensajes de la madre de Quinn diciendo lo que le ocurrió fue como si montones de piedras cayeran sobre mí, cada una lacerándome, comprimiendo mi garganta, cegándome; asesinándome lenta y dolorosamente con cada uno que llegaba.

Tuvimos que cancelar todo el plan de la boda, porque después de eso era imposible mantenerme de pie, no podía comenzar a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Quinn, golpeada y atrapada en su auto, inconsciente. En el peor escenario nos veía en otro funeral, con el ataúd abierto y con ese rostro angelical y tan perfecto, tieso e inerte mientras todos llorábamos una perdida increíblemente grande.

La sala de espera del hospital está plagada de personas, algunas son sus familiares, otros completos extraños, y otros más son alumnos de McKinley, incluso hay algunos profesores tratando de consolar a sus padres, quienes no dejan de llorar y preguntarse cuándo podrán llevársela a casa.

Finn sujeta mi mano derecha con fuerza, su pie izquierdo se mueve con impaciencia y la mano libre está hecha un puño. No ha dejado de mirar al suelo ni de murmurar por lo bajo sobre por qué habrá sido tan descuidada.

Me muerdo las uñas de la mano izquierda hasta las raíces, no me detengo ni cuando empiezan a sangrar ni cuando empiezan a doler, porque todo fue mi culpa, fui yo quien estaba apresurándola y molestándola para llegar, seguramente mis mensajes la distrajeron y por eso no pudo estar al tanto cuando ocurrió el accidente.

Brittany y Santana se acercan, las que seguían en la lista de visitas de hoy. Brittany está envuelta en llanto, asegurando que Quinn jamás despertará, pero que ahora es un ángel en el cielo con grandes alas blancas, que ahora cuida de nosotros en todo momento. Santana le susurra palabras lindas al oídos, envuelve protectoramente sus brazos a su alrededor y le dice que todo estará bien, porque las tres son las mejores amigas y su fuerza hará que Quinn se levante.

Ha pasado una semana desde su accidente, siempre que terminamos un día de clases corremos a hacer la larga lista de visitantes, y hoy no es la excepción. Son casi las seis en punto, el horario de visitas no tarda en terminar. No sé en qué posición me haya anotado Kurt, pero cruzo mis heridos dedos para ser la siguiente a como dé lugar. Necesito verla.

—Muy bien —dice una enfermera, robusta y mal encarada. Si es ella la que cuida a Quinn no me imagino la clase de tratos que recibe—. La siguiente es la última visita, los médicos dicen que la señorita Fabray no está en condiciones para ver a tantas personas.

Todos comienza a murmurar, algunos chicos del equipo de futbol no tardan en quejarse, porque dicen que han pasado días y no han podido ver ni un cabello de Quinn. No me extraña que todo ese montón de hormonales tengan un propósito de lo más asqueroso para verla, pero prefiero no pensar en ello.

—Entonces… —dice la enfermera, bajando la vista al sujetapapeles en su mano derecha—. Rachel Berry.

Suelto la mano de Finn en el acto, la circulación vuelve lentamente, hormiguea mis dedos y veo que el color regresa a la normalidad.

—¿Alguien quiere que diga algo en su nombre? —y me habría gustado no preguntar eso, pero tengo una tendencia a ser muy buena con las personas cuando no se interponen en mi camino al estrellato.

Montones de papeles con dedicatorias, unos pequeños arreglos florales, comentarios vulgares sobre que llame a un par de chicos del equipo, y algunas palabras de aliento de sus padres son mis encargos, pero por obvias razones algunos no llegarán a sus oídos.

La enfermera me escolta por los largos pasillos del hospital, el aroma a equipo esterilizado, guantes de látex, alcohol y el líquido con el que sea que embalsaman a los cadáveres hace que mi estómago se revuelva, de haber comido algo en el almuerzo seguramente lo habría vomitado en el momento.

—¿Está… bien…? —pregunto, sintiendo que mi garganta se comprime con cada paso. No he podido verla, por la lista más que nada, pero también porque no sé si estoy preparada para afrontar su estado.

—Está en buenas manos, los médicos que tenemos hacen su mejor esfuerzo… —divaga un poco y hace un sonido con la garganta—. Está en un coma inducido, se limpió completamente la sangre que había en su cerebro, solamente lo hicieron para que la hinchazón que hay pudiera bajar un poco más…

—¿Pero…? —pregunto, y ella aparta la mirada.

—El golpe lesionó su columna, no hay una buena respuesta por parte de los nervios y esa es la parte que más le angustia a los médicos.

—¿Quedó… paralítica…? —me falta el aire de repente.

—No lo sabemos, las vértebras y la médula espinal están intactas, solo es un problema en los nervios. Quizá con un poco de fisioterapia se pueda recuperar.

Nos quedamos de pie frente a una puerta de madera, un pequeño fragmento de vidrio me deja ver un poco del interior. La enfermera abre la puerta y me cede el paso, cuando entro la cierra detrás de mí y todo lo que sostengo en las manos cae irremediablemente al suelo.

Me acerco con pasos temblorosos a su cama, me quedo a los pies y la miro detalladamente. Está ahí, en la camilla, como si estuviera durmiendo una siesta, con una cánula en su nariz, con moretones en ambos lados de su rostro, unas cuantas cicatrices adornan partes pequeñas de su cuello. Los brazos yacen a los lados, montones de cables y tubos la rodean.

Lo más impactante es el hecho de que se ve totalmente serena, y eso solo logra que piense lo peor.

Regreso a la entrada y levanto los regalos, los acomodo de tal forma que puedan estar de una manera presentable cuando abra los ojos… si lo hace…

Resisto mi urgencia por ponerme a llorar, acerco una silla y tomo su mano derecha, un poco más fría de lo que puedo recordar, y no tiendo a tocarla muy de vez en cuando, no sin ganarme su cara de desprecio y esa mirada cargada de odio.

Tomar su mano envía unos cuantos impulsos eléctricos por mis nervios, siento calor en las mejillas y la urgencia de soltarme a llorar sin una razón aparente. Hasta ahora lo noto, hasta que estoy sosteniendo su mano y veo que sus ojos se mueven un poco puedo estar segura de ello: estoy enamorada de ella.

—Hola… —digo, y no sé qué más decir.

Me dedico a acariciar el dorso de su mano con mi pulgar, aprovechando que ahora puedo, ya que cuando despierte vamos a tener que regresar a la misma rutina de siempre, insultándonos a costa de la otra y luchando por el afecto de alguien a quien queremos simple y sencillamente por egoísmo.

No puedo ir por ahí aceptando totalmente mis sentimientos por Quinn, ahora que ya está dirigidos a tener un nombre conciso, además de que no estoy segura si ella sienta lo mismo por mí…

Pero qué estoy diciendo, claro que no siente lo mismo por mí. Ella está enamorada de Finn, un poco más que yo debido a que han tenido más tiempo para conocerse, pero no tiene sentido; se ha dedicado a aprovecharse de lo iluso y fácil de engañar que es, y eso no está nada bien. Quizá conmigo pueda aprender a tratar mejor a las personas, y quizá a su lado también pueda aprender algunas cosas.

Pero primero necesito que abra los ojos, así podré volver a dormir en paz y dejar de sentirme tan horriblemente culpable.

—Vamos Quinn… —las lágrimas siguen empapando su ropa. Estiro la mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos—. Sé que vas a salir de esto, eres fuerte, eres la capitana de las Cheerios, trajiste al mundo a una de las niñas más hermosas que jamás he visto…

Me quedo mirando el monitor que registra los latidos de su corazón y la máquina que la mantiene respirando, veo los tubos que se deslizan por detrás de la cama y que finalmente se encuentran debajo de su nariz, en sus brazos y en algunas zonas de su pecho. Se ve tan…

Una canción surge en mi memoria, la única canción que fuimos capaces de interpretar juntas en el salón de coro, esa canción con la que finalmente pude sentirme como una chica bonita, por la que pude empezar a confiar en mí misma; cuando acepté quién soy. Y todo debido a ella.

Me aclaro la garganta y me pongo a recordar los fragmentos de la canción que describen exactamente toda las sensaciones que estoy experimentando al sostener su mano y verla inconsciente, entre la vida y la muerte.

 _My outsides look cool_

 _My insides are blue_

 _Every time I think I'm through_

 _It's because of you_

Sus parpados se mueven y no sé si sea porque está soñando o por alguna otra extraña reacción de su cuerpo al tratamiento que le están dando. Mi voz se quiebra con cada palabra, nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil cantar con tantos sentimientos y sensaciones entremezclados.

 _I've tried different ways_

 _But it's all the same_

 _At the end of the day_

 _I have myself to blame_

 _Keep on trippin'_

No puedo, simple y sencillamente no puedo seguir cantando, esperando que abra los ojos y que todo siga como antes. Las cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes, no puedo esperar a que algo como esto vuelva a suceder; y no lo haré.

—Lo lamento, Quinn… —un pequeño gruñido de frustración me desgarra la garganta, golpeo el piso debajo de mí con fuerza y dejo que mis lágrimas sigan cayendo—. No debí insistir en que fueras a la boda, debí hacerte caso y esperar un par de años más para que todo esto sucediera… y estoy segura que no estaría casada con Finn de haber esperado…

Su respiración se mantiene igual, el latido de su corazón sigue siendo rítmico, ella sigue estando inconsciente. Todo sigue igual, y es ahora cuando empiezo a perder toda esperanza por una pronta recuperación. Sé que no va a despertar, y si lo hace no será la misma de antes, y todo debido a mí.

 _And I pity…_

Mis últimas palabras salen entrecortadas mientras la observo una vez más, sus ojos dejan de moverse y su respiración se acompasa totalmente, con eso mi corazón se detiene, un dolor me azota el pecho y se me comprime la garganta. Es nuestra canción, no puedo seguir sin ella

—Quédate conmigo, por favor… —susurro, apartando un mechón de cabello. Desearía poder ver sus hermosos ojos abiertos—. No me dejes…

Me levanto y suelto su mano, y lo que hago después no tiene nombre, al menos no para mí, ya que ella está totalmente inconsciente, repleta de anestésicos y medicamentos. Pero me inclino y deposito una simple presión de mis labios contra las comisuras de los suyos, el suspiro que sale de mí casi parece reflejar lo mucho que ansiaba hacer eso. Cuando me aparto el sonido del monitor al que está conectada, el que marca su ritmo cardiaco, aumenta su frecuencia.

Por un segundo entro en pánico y estoy a punto de correr para buscar la ayuda de algún médico o una enfermera. Pero los acelerados pitidos se tranquilizan lentamente, el sonido vuelve a un ritmo que tranquiliza mi angustia y los sonidos guturales de una voz hacen que quiera caer de rodillas en el acto.

 _Any girl… who isn't me… tonight_

Mi mano se aferra a la suya, mis rodillas empiezan a temblar y un chillido sale de mi garganta. Me acerco por completo a ella, levanto su brazo por la fuerza y veo una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

—¿Q-Quinn…? —pregunto, atónita y a punto de soltarme a llorar de nuevo.

—Hola, Rachel… —su voz se entrecorta, tiene una especie de ronroneo en ella, sigue pareciendo adormilada.

Sin dudarlo me lanzo sobre ella, coloco mis brazos sin cuidado a su alrededor, mi cara se hunde en su cuello y siento que estoy a punto de desmayarme, para aterrizar sobre su cuerpo. Aun con todo el tiempo que ha estado en cama puedo percibir el dulce aroma que desprende su cuerpo.

¿Cómo es posible que esté despierta? Se supone que está sedada y en un coma, ¿o acaso estoy soñando? Pero también tengo presente que vivimos en Lima, y que es sorprendente que no se cure empleando brujería o alguna de esas cosas. No dudo que estén diciendo lo del coma para obtener más dinero de los padres de Quinn. Sea como sea, ahora está despierta.

—Duele, duele, duele… —sisea, y levanto la cabeza.

—Dios, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento —me aparto de inmediato, pero ella no suelta mi mano durante el tiempo que me toma sentarme junto a ella.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, ella se queda mirando en todas direcciones, como si estuviera tratando de adivinar en donde ha estado el último par de largos días. Yo me concentro en el hecho de que no ha soltado mi mano, y me pongo a pensar si debería darle las malas noticias sobre sus piernas.

—¿Quinn? —gira la cabeza, y me encuentro con sus ojos verdes, un poco hinchados pero igual de hermosos—. Durante el accidente tú…

—Solo dime si volveré a caminar, porque desde que desperté pude notar que no siento nada en las piernas. No quería alterarte poniéndome histérica, pero sé que sabes algo al respecto —me disperso un momento, pero luego la miro a los ojos.

—No lo saben, una enfermera me dijo que con fisioterapia podría ser posible que sí.

Asiente ligeramente con la cabeza y vuelve a ponerla en la almohada, otra sonrisa aparece en sus labios. Silba y tararea al ritmo de la canción, y de no ser por la silla estoy segura que me habría ido de espaldas, y muy probablemente estaría en la misma situación que ella.

—No creí que recordaras la canción —dice de repente, y ahora yo contraigo la mano—. Digo, fue hace tanto tiempo, y entonces no podía mirarte sin sentir ganas de golpearte.

—¿M-me escuchaste cantar? —asiente otra vez con la cabeza.

—Algo así, al principio no, pero después algo me estaba pidiendo que abriera los ojos, que tenía que ver lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento —suelta una ligera carcajada—. No sé si haya sido Dios, o alguna otra fuerza de ese tipo, pero no dejo de agradecer haberlo hecho.

Le devuelto la sonrisa que no deja de estar presente, pero no dejo de sentirme violentamente culpable por el hecho de que está postrada en esta cama, con su destino como una Cheerio pendiendo de un hilo. No me perdonaré si no vuelve a caminar, y no creo que ella pueda perdonarme.

—Quinn, quería disculparme por…

—No —espeta, frunciendo las cejas y los labios.

—Pero yo…

—Rachel, no —me fulmina con la mirada, y no puedo evitar encogerme de hombros—, esto no es tu culpa, y no quiero que vuelvas a hablar al respecto.

Me pongo de pie, me acerco tanto a ella que noto su expresión de temor y cómo agranda los ojos, pero no es sino hasta que presiono mis labios contra los suyos que se relaja, destensa los hombros y comienza a cerrar lentamente los ojos, lo sé porque sus pestañas acarician las mías.

Ahora puedo sentirlo, un montón de cosas y momentos que hemos pasado mezclados en un aquí y ahora, en el hecho de que aceptó que la besara, y también en el hecho de que está respondiendo a mi afecto. No debo volver a desperdiciar ninguna de estas oportunidades, jamás.

—Si tengo que estar… al borde de la muerte para que… finalmente estés conmigo —jadea, al igual que yo, no creí que fuera capaz de quitarle el aliento. Entrecierra los ojos y una hermosa sonrisa le adorna los labios, es un contraste gracioso si lo comparo con los golpes en sus mejillas—, entonces voy a tratar de hacerlo más a menudo…

Me inclino de nuevo y deposito otro beso en sus labios, me quedo inmóvil el tiempo suficiente para que escuche que el ritmo del monitor se altera, pero también el tiempo suficiente para que ponga su mano en mi mejilla y pueda sentir que finalmente respiro en paz.

Porque la amo, y me ama, es lo único que necesito saber ahora.


End file.
